There are two primary types of vibration which cause damage to bundled conductor transmission lines, namely, aeolian vibration and subconductor oscillations. Aeolian vibration occurs in the vertical plane, i.e., perpendicular to the ground, and at high frequencies and low amplitudes. To suppress this type of vibration it is known that a resilient connection be imposed between the conductor clamping means and the body of the spacer, allowing limited flexing in the vertical plane. Subconductor oscillations, on the other hand, occur in a horizontal plane at low frequencies and at relatively large amplitudes. Suppression of this type of vibration requires a resilient connection between the conductor clamp and body of the spacer which allows limited flexing in the horizontal plane. Since both types of vibration can exist at the same time, simultaneous flexing in both planes is necessary in order to effectively suppress such vibrations. Prior art devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,441, 3,083,258, 3,567,841, 3,263,021, 3,465,089, 3,609,209 and 2,915,580 have not provided wholly satisfactory operation. Other spacer-damper devices illustrative of the state of the art are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,789, 3,474,184, 3,454,705, 3,443,019 and 3,617,609.